Guiding device for joining at least two decorative elements by means of an intermediate element are basically known, and are used, for example, to sew up intermediate elements in the form of braids or welts between two decorative elements, e.g., leather layers. After the sewing process, the braid or welt is usually located on the visible face of a decorative part comprised of the two decorative elements and the intermediate element. The disadvantage to the known guiding device involves having to accept in part large tolerances, in particular tolerance additions. Tolerances of up ±1 mm or more are commonly encountered when manufacturing known intermediate elements, in particular braids or welts.
The hollow tubes or hollow profiles furnished for use as guides for the intermediate elements, such as braids or welts, must provide the intermediate element with some play in this hollow profile, since a jamming would otherwise prevent the intermediate element from moving in the guide rail. The play inside the guiding profile can here also measure up to 1 mm with respect to the maximum dimensions of the braid or welt.
As a consequence, the play inside the guide rail is added to the necessarily existing manufacturing tolerance range of ±1 mm. The disadvantage to a decorative part fabricated in this way is that the visible end of the welt, braid or piping protrudes irregularly on the visible face of the decorative part. This produces a restless and irregular appearance, which is perceived among other things as a quality defect. In the finished decorative part, this is disadvantageous in particular when the goal is to have as uniform a transition as possible between the two decorative elements, for example, leather layers. In such a case, it is undesirable for the braids or welts to protrude over the two decorative layers on their visible face. In particular, protruding braids or welts can cause an undesirably high level of wear to prevail on the braids or welts. In addition to a visual detraction, this hence also gives rise to a loss in quality from a haptic standpoint. When using such decorative parts in vehicle construction, in particular for interior trim, the protruding braids or single welt are especially susceptible to wear.